<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That moose by NonbinoDino13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198430">That moose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonbinoDino13/pseuds/NonbinoDino13'>NonbinoDino13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddles, Fluff, Hugs, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:40:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonbinoDino13/pseuds/NonbinoDino13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just fluff</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That moose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is my first fanfic on this website so sorry for anything weird. Thanks for reading! It’s short, but sweet.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cas stood outside of Dean’s door deciding if he should do this or not. According to Sam everything should be fine, but there was still a bad feeling as he thought about asking Dean. He sighed and finally gives in and knocks.</p><p>“ Hello?” He hears Dean ask.</p><p>“ It’s Castiel.” He states. </p><p>“ Ok, come in.” He hesitantly walks in, Deans in his bed doing something on his laptop, “ You need anything Cas?” Dean asks closing his laptop. Cas shuffles already preparing for the worst.</p><p>“ I was wondering if we could talk about something..” Cas says, Dean looks scared for a second then he stands up and closes the door.</p><p>“ About what?” </p><p>“ Sam explained to me that you most likely have more then platonic feelings for me. I’m not sure if he’s correct but I understand that I also feel for you more then just as friends.” He spits out. Dean looks shocked.</p><p>“ Your joking.” Dean says. </p><p>“ No, I’m sorry if I ruined anything between us I should have just kept m-“ that’s when Dean hugs him. What kind of rejection is this?</p><p>“ Don’t be sorry if you didn’t say anything neither would I.” He mumbles into Cas’ hair. </p><p>“What?” Cas asks now confused. Dean pulls away.</p><p>“ Sam was right, he’s a bitch for telling you about my feelings and I’m going to get him for that but he was right. I... like you more then platonically. I can’t believe I just said that.” Dean said. A huge smile spread across Cas’ face. He tackles Dean onto his bed and digs himself into Deans side. They stayed like that until the moose wondered where they went and had to ruin the moment by barging in.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>